Solid state lighting, such as Light Emitting Diode (“LED”) light units, that may be inserted into electrical sockets, lamps, fixtures, and other electrical outlets are well known. These light units illuminate a dark area when there is electricity freely flowing to the light unit outlet and the light is turned on through a wall switch or other switching device. However, if there is a power outage, or if electricity stops flowing to the associated outlet for any reason, the light goes off and the area is no longer illuminated. In addition, the occurrence of black-outs, brown-outs, rolling black-outs and rolling brown-outs have caused tremendous inconvenience and even death for residents in areas where the utility (electrical) grid experienced an overload and simply shut down.